Mohinder's Winter Wonderland
by Tiw-K
Summary: SylarMohinderGabriel Slash. The two twins decide to bring Mohinder to their house to celebrate the Christmas season. Somewhat of a continuation from 'Mohinder in Wonderland'.


A/N: Hee! Okay, this story is a continuation from the 'Mohinder in Wonderland' story I wrote a long while back. Some people asked that I continue it so I wrote this to help celebrate the holiday season.

Warnings: Smex, cookie!porn.

* * *

Twas the night before the night before Christmas and all through the house—well, apartment— many creatures were stirring, though none were a mouse. Mohinder stared up at the ceiling with a glare, his mind filled with hope that those cockroaches really weren't there. 

They skittered in the cupboards, clattered over plates, and Mohinder's mind filled with hateful thoughts of deciding their fates. He sprung up from the bed with a heavy shoe in hand, heading for the kitchen with plans of murdering as many as he can.

Unfortunately for him, pretty lucky for them, he didn't get to the kitchen, he barely even got out of his room. A hand came out of the shadows originating from nowhere, wrapped a cloth round his mouth and his vision lost sight of the apartment's gloom.

* * *

Mohinder was drowsy, he was trying to fall back into the deep, peaceful sleep but something kept awaking him, something quite ticklish and annoying. 

"Heeheehee! I think he's waking up!" A cheerful voice cooed, a gust of warm breath blowing against Mohinder's nose with the exhale of more laughter.

"Hnngh?" He moaned out in question, eyelids fluttering awake and staring blankly out to meet brown glasses eyes.

He blinked once staring at the innocent face split in a grin, blinked twice as his mind caught on with the rest of his body that it was time to be awake, and then he blinked a third time, in disbelief, because he couldn't believe who it was who he was seeing.

"Sylar!" Mohinder shouted scrambling backwards in the cushy red armchair his body was sprawled out in. "What are you doing her—"

Mohinder's angry outburst trailed off, the shock and rage settled into confusion as the familiar face before him fell from a grin into a pout; that lower lip trembling as tears filled those doe brown eyes.

"He doesn't remember me!" Sylar whined, stumbling away from the chair with tears cascading down that face. "He doesn't remember me Sylar!"

Mohinder stared bewildered as the crying Sylar ran away and out of the room. He didn't think to long about the strange reaction, he took this opportunity to get up and make his escape but fell short when an invisible hand wrapped around his already unsteady feet before reaching the door.

"Oh no, you're not getting a way that easily." A voice tutted from the doorway in which the crying Sylar had ran. "It took too much time arranging things to bring you here."

Mohinder brought his head up from the plush carpet it was buried in. He whipped it around to face the sound of that voice and was met by a sight he thought he had only been a figment of his imagination those couple months ago; had thought it'd only been a thing within his deepest, dark dreams.

Sylar, for it was undoubtedly Sylar, stood strong and proud in the doorway dressed in dark, tight fitting black clothes. Latched onto his side, head buried and crying into his shoulder, was an identical twin dressed in a pure white button down shirt and loose fitting tan khaki pants.

Sylar glared down harshly at Mohinder for upsetting his twin, his hand rubbed soothing circles on the crying mans back, and it wasn't long—well, kind of long because Mohinder's mind had traveled down memory lane for a bit—before Mohinder finally comprehended what was going on.

"Oh!" Mohinder exclaimed, a light flush from his memories decorating his cheek. "That was Gabriel."

Gabriel peeked out from Sylar's shoulder, the glasses bending cutely off his nose, as he met Mohinder's eyes at the mention of his name.

"You forgot about me. I'm not important enough to be remembered!" He whined, lips trembling and teeth worrying at his lip until Sylar hushed his pitiful cries into silence.

"Mmmm!" Gabriel moaned as his lips were brutally attacked, Sylar opting for kissing to get rid of the irritating noise of those cries.

Mohinder's jaw dropped, his face flushed even more as he took in the mouth watering sight of two Sylar's devouring each other. It made his legs tremble, unable to support his weight as he tried to stand up, and he inhaled sharply when twin lips pulled away with a loud 'pop'; his red pyjama pants were way too constricting now.

"Better?" Sylar questioned, tilting his head and smiling devilishly at Gabriel's rapid nods. "Good, now go play while I get things ready." He ordered pushing Gabriel over to the gaping Mohinder with a light slap on the ass before turning and vanishing out through the door.

Gabriel skipped over to Mohinder a huge grin lighting his bruised lips once more but his joy faded as he stopped before the kneeling man, worrying his lip and nervous once more.

"Err—" He trailed off at a loss of words as Mohinder stared up at him with incredulous, disbelieving look.

"You're—That—How?" The Indian's honey tones sputtered and Gabriel couldn't help but giggle at his flabbergasted playmate.

"Heehee! You're cute when you're blushing."

Mohinder stumbled trying to stand up, almost flinching away from Gabriel's hot hands which grasped around his forearm to help him. The room spun a bit, throwing Mohinder into Gabriel's arms and the taller man cooed soothing words as he directed the disorientated man back to the red armchair.

"Careful, careful, the drugs probably haven't run their course yet." Gabriel explained easing Mohinder back into the chair and chewing on his lip thoughtfully while straightening crooked glasses on his nose. "I told him not to use so much. I knew you'd be all woozy if he used that much, but he didn't listen. He never does."

"What are you talkin' bout?" Mohinder slurred, feeling drowsy again as he sunk into the chair's soft material and had Gabriel tucking the fluffy blanket securely around his form.

"We had to bring you here somehow. Sylar said you wouldn't come on your own if we asked." Gabriel started combing his hand through Mohinder's dark curls, the gesture feeling so nice and making the geneticist almost start to purr.

Gabriel smiled, loving how the geneticist nuzzled into his hand and giggling at the whine that emitted from those dark lips when he pulled away.

"Shh! I'll be right back. I'm just going to get hot chocolate."

"Mmmkay," Mohinder sighed, head rolling to rest against the chair and eyes sliding shut as sleep claimed him once more.

He was happily dozing away, the drugs in his system making him mellow once more, and totally missed seeing Sylar sneak in, stalking forward towards the chair as he listened carefully in case Gabriel returned too soon.

Sylar straddled Mohinder laps, waking the sleeping man briefly but imitating Gabriel's soft tones to help him go back to sleep, "Shh! It's okay Mohinder. Just go back to sleep." He crooned, petting the way he knew Gabriel liked to pet and be petted.

Mohinder nodded at the commands and followed them, sighing happily with a grin flitting across his lips. Sylar smirked, enjoying the control he now had, and trailed his hands over Mohinder's chest, dragging the blanket down as he went.

Mohinder's skin was warm under his pyjama shirt, muscles shifted and fluttered under Sylar's feather-light touch and Sylar soon had Mohinder moaning softly in his sleep as he rubbed and pinched at the defenceless, hardening nipples.

"You're so pretty when you moan," Sylar murmured before stealing a kiss from pliant lips. "I can't wait to play with you more."

The sound of clattering cups on a tray filled Sylar's ears and he slid off Mohinder's lap silently, making a swift exit out of the room before Gabriel graced it with his warming presence.

Mohinder's brow furrowed, mouth whimpering at the lost of contact and from the sudden cold forcing Gabriel to set down his tray of drinks and move to hush him, dragging the blanket up to tuck underneath his chin.

"I'll let you sleep a little longer. The hot chocolate is too hot to drink anyways." Gabriel explained, resuming his petting strokes through Mohinder's soft hair. He sat up on the arm of the chair, long legs curling in such a way so as not to disturb his sleeping man's slumber.

Gabriel starting playing with Mohinder's curls, straightening the twisting stands out and giggling at how long they would be in Mohinder wore them straight. He started braiding the locks together, holding them in place with telekinesis when he had one done, and got a little absorbed in the task of doing Mohinder's hair.

Sylar came into the room with a large box in hand, a tree skittering in behind him, and he raised a brow at the sight of Mohinder's head a stream of braids, "What are you doing Gabe?"

Gabriel started, unconsciously tugging hard at the hair in his hands and waking Mohinder up.

"What's happening?" He yelped knocking Gabriel off the chair and onto the floor, blinking blurrily around himself and then reaching up to feel his head which felt really, really weird. "What did you do to my hair!?"

"Ow!" Gabriel complained, crawling up the side of the chair rubbing his head and frowning at Indian who was messing up his hard work.

Sylar rolled his eyes, balancing the box in one arm while gesturing the evergreen tree into the corner with his hand. "You didn't drink your hot chocolate Gabriel."

"What? Oh yeah!" Gabriel perked up, the forgotten drinks returning to his memory and he busied himself with reheating the cup, via radiation, and shoving it into Mohinder's hands. "Drink it, it's good!"

"What is it?" Mohinder asked eyeing the sniffing the drink suspiciously while watching Sylar's back warily as the dark clothed man started digging in the box.

"Hot chocolate, I made it myself." Gabriel beamed, warming his own cup and humming as the sweet, warm liquid slid down his throat after a big gulp.

Mohinder glanced down at the drink, twisting the cup in hand but still reluctant to drink it.

"What am I doing here?" He decided to ask, the question burning brightly in his mind but Gabriel had opened his mouth and spoke at the same time, "You don't like hot chocolate?"

They blinked at each other, each one cast speechless not knowing who should answer first.

Sylar sighed, shaking his head at the stupidity of his two companions, "You're here because I want you here." He smirked at Mohinder's startled look and went back to his digging, pulling out tinsel, decorations, and tangled chords of lights.

"You—You can't just drag me from my home whenever you please!" Mohinder snapped, outrage shaking through his core as Sylar's possessive words sunk in.

He struggled to rise up from the chair spilling hot chocolate as his sleepy limbs got tangled in the blanket. Gabriel's calming hand settled on his shoulder shoving him back down before he hurt himself by falling out of the chair.

Mohinder moved to smack at the helping hands, furious eyes turning onto Gabriel's but he paused as the taller man shrank away from his rage, lip being worried by his teeth once more.

"Y-you weren't celebrating C-christmas with anyone. W-we weren't either. We just wanted to spend Christmas with you. P-please don't be mad. It was my idea."

The anger melted away from Mohinder as he took in the wounded expression on Gabriel's face. It was very difficult to stay angry at someone who looked genuinely sorry and pitiful.

"N-No it's okay Gabriel. Don't cry!" Mohinder pleaded, finally getting free of the blanket and moving to grasp at Gabriel's arms. "You should have asked first, I wouldn't have said no. Stop crying."

Mohinder pulled Gabriel into a hug the taller body leaning in, folding to fit perfectly against his hold as Gabriel took the offered comfort.

He sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes and shaking his head, "I'm such a cry baby. I'm sorry."

An arm curled around Gabriel's shoulder before Mohinder could further pacify the crying man and Sylar hugged his twin into his side, chuckling under his breath.

"See, I told you he wouldn't mind." Sylar was smirking at the befuddled geneticist's face.

Gabriel smiled, his mood shifting instantly from crying to happy as he rested his head on Sylar's shoulder. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Wait...What?"

Gabriel and Sylar shared another brief kiss, ignoring Mohinder, before Sylar slunk away again moving back into the shadows to let Gabriel control the show.

"I'll get the tree set up. You go find the doctor something more...appealing to wear." He offered as he starting swinging tinsel around the tree, the aid of telekinesis benefitting him once more.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with my clothes?" Mohinder let himself be dragged from the room by Gabriel's eager hand, he really didn't want to know what would happen if he refused.

"Well, you spilled on them and they're pyjamas."

Gabriel dragged him down a dusty old hallway, the house a big creaking mess that made Mohinder think that maybe it was abandoned for the windows were boarded up and the ceiling covered in webs.

He was pulled into a nicely furnished bedroom, the bright coloring and general cleanness of it making him think it was Gabriel's room. Mohinder was seated onto the bed; Gabriel's face alight with joy as he rummaged through his closet dragging out various sets of clothing that Mohinder knew wouldn't fit him.

"Those look a little big Gabriel," The geneticist pointed out, brow rising to his hairline. The way Mohinder rolled Gabriel's name off his tongue made the pale man blush.

"I...I...Well...We could roll the sleeves up?" He offered lamely, avoiding Mohinder's eyes as he fiddled with one of the shirts.

Mohinder couldn't fight the grin from spreading across his face, Gabriel looked so adorable flustered. "Okay, we'll do that."

Gabriel thrust the shirt in hand into Mohinder's lap, turning away to search for pants while Mohinder set about changing. He didn't catch the furtive glances being thrown his way while he pulled the soft baby blue material over his head.

Gabriel returned from his search when he had one sleeve rolled to the elbow and was struggling with rolling the other. The task was instantly taken up by the over-eager man and Mohinder fought down chuckles as Gabriel smoothed the fabric perfectly and then had to fix the other sleeve because they didn't match.

He slipped into the long black slacks Gabriel provided next and had barely buttoned the pants up when Gabriel was dragging him back down the hall.

"We're done! We're done!" Gabriel squealed, pulling Mohinder into the living room to be inspected by Sylar's inquisitive eyes.

The appreciative wolf whistle made Mohinder flush, Sylar's eyes sweeping over his form in such a way that it felt like it was physically brushing over him. It took Mohinder a moment to realize that he really was being touched by Sylar's telekinesis.

"Hey!" He yelped as an invisible hand pinched at his ass and made him hop away.

"Mmm...You did good Gabe. He looks good." Sylar praised his twin, gesturing for the two to come closer.

"The tree is beautiful!" Gabriel breathed, latching onto Sylar's up and staring up at the twinkling lights.

It really was a breathtaking sight to behold. The lights glittered red, gold, and blue around the tree casting sparkles off the silvery tinsel and bouncing light off the polished multi-coloured balls. A heavenly angel sat at the top, feathery white wings outspread to capture and reflect the dancing lights.

Sylar dragged Mohinder into the group hug so they could all admire the tree; him in the middle with the two surrounding him, making his mind flit to past events where Gabe and Sylar decided to dress him up as Alice for Hiro's Halloween party.

He shifted nervous in the hold, his face getting steadily redder and his mouth getting dryer. Sylar smirked as he heard Mohinder's heart speed up, his gaze sought of Gabe's on the other side of those unruly curls and they shared identical grins before letting the geneticist go.

"I'll go get the cookies." Gabriel exclaimed skipping out of the room and leaving Mohinder alone with the darker, most untrustworthy twin.

Sylar's hungry gaze slithered over Mohinder's form resting on the growing bulge and making Mohinder shift uncomfortably trying to hide it.

"Gabriel's adorable, no?" He purred, turning away to pluck more ornaments from the box and float them on to the tree.

"He's...He's definitely...something," Mohinder gasped, trying not to check Sylar out as that lean body leaned over to dig deeper into the box; tight ass sashaying before Mohinder teasingly.

A strangled noise escaped dark lips unbidden as Sylar straightened up and Mohinder turned away flushing furiously, avoiding dark amused eyes as Sylar asked, "Hm?"

"N-nothing."

"No seriously, what did you say?" Sylar crooned, moving in to invade the flustered man's personal space; breathing hotly against Mohinder's ear.

Mohinder's spicy scent invaded his nostrils and Sylar was seconds from sweeping his tongue across that hot sweaty skin but Gabriel came bouncing into the room, a tray of sugary sweets balanced precariously in hand.

"Careful there Gabe," Sylar warned stepping away to give Mohinder breathing room. He took a cookie delicately in his hand and swiped his tongue slowly over the icing, eyes locked on Mohinder's wanting golden depths.

"Hungry?" Gabriel asked, bumping the tray against Mohinder's arm and purposely ignoring his twins' suggestive actions.

Mohinder jumped, being drawn from his trance and he turned his flushed face too meet Gabriel's stare and automatically latched eyes onto some icing that was left behind on red plump lips.

Sylar shuddered with barely contained laughter as Mohinder licked furiously at his lips, making Gabriel worried there was something wrong with his friend.

"Are you thirsty?"

"You missed a spot Gabe," Sylar informed, swooping in to steal the kiss before Mohinder could pounce on his twin.

"Ngh!" Mohinder squeaked causing the two kissing men to pause and turn his way.

Sylar grinned evil showing off sharp white teeth and Gabriel blinked dazedly, still overwhelmed by the sensation of Sylar's hot tongue.

"Mmm...You have a problem with us—" Sylar didn't get to finish his teasing taunt for Mohinder's mouth collided with his own chasing after the sweet icing taste he had stolen off Gabriel's lips and the cookie.

Sylar groaned in appreciation, glad the plan of making Mohinder initiate things had worked, and started pulling at Gabriel's borrowed shirt so he could attack the caramel skin hidden underneath.

Gabriel giggled at the ferocity of the two, letting his shirt flutter to the floor and sliding his hand soothing down Mohinder's back before sliding to his knees so he could push in between and work on getting off both pairs of pants to be piled with his own.

Mohinder was frantic, tearing at Sylar's own shirt and scraping his teeth along maddening pale skin. He wanted it marked, wanted it flushed, and wanted Gabriel to hurry up with getting off his pants.

"Fuck!" He groaned as Sylar's teeth dug into his throat, a keening whine soon followed that exclamation when his engorged cock was suddenly swallowed by a hot, hot mouth, "Nghgh! God!"

He trembled under the ministrations of two identical mouths, gasping and writhing until he had to be pinned down on the ground so he wouldn't topple over and injure himself.

Gabriel sucked and slurped, swallowing him whole to the base and dragging his fingers to plays with Mohinder's balls. Sylar groaned and panted, rubbing his erection against Mohinder's thigh as he bit and sucked, marking any inch of skin his mouth could latch onto.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...Ahhh!" Mohinder screamed as he released into Gabriel's hot mouth, that tongue swiping eagerly to swallow ever bitter salty spurt.

Sylar chuckled releasing his hold on Mohinder's bruising nipple and turned to flip Gabriel onto his back, thrusting in deep in one quick thrust and swiftly bringing them both over the edge while Mohinder watched panting, gasping for breath.

"Mmm...Merry Christmas Sylar," Gabriel crooned, reaching up to peck Sylar's lips gently before his twin lover pulled away.

"Oh no," Sylar breathed, helping his lover up and turning a heated gaze onto Mohinder's sprawled out form. "We're not done celebrating yet."

Mohinder couldn't help but grin at the news, he found himself rather liking the way these two chose to celebrate.

Sylar slid the discarded cookie tray into his hand, crawling over to Mohinder and settling on top of the unresisting man. He dragged sweet over Mohinder's lips leaving a trail of icing behind.

Mohinder waited, his tongue tempted to sneak out and steal the sweet but was rewarded instead by Sylar's lips falling on his, icing crushing between them and melting into their kiss.

"Not done playing at all," Sylar breathed pulling away, lathering his fingers up with icing and dipping them into Mohinder's mouth.

Mohinder decided then and there that he would spend every holiday season with this pair as Gabriel crawled over and started trailing kissing down Sylar's back.

* * *

A/N: I didn't edit it...because I've been lacking time. See errors, point them out if you want. Comments appreciated. 


End file.
